Goku Meets Serena
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: Goku meets Serena, what a crazy prospect... Watch out for flying explosive. This and nothing else will I say...


**Goku Meets Serena**

**By: Sarah Slutz**

_Warning: Reading this very silly fic might kill off many of your brain cells… Don't tell me I didn't warn you -_

Goku was placidly flying on top of Kioten, the special flying cloud Kamesennin the sensei had given him some time ago. He looked at the city below him, all the houses and small buildings and felt a strange calm --the past days had been very erratic for him with defending the world and whatnot. He simply laid on his flying cloud, listening at the little sounds around him, the wind on his face, the occasional bird flying by, the sounds of laughter and talking below him. Yes, it was a very nice day; clear sky, clean air. _Soon, I'll find my grandfather's four star Dragonball! _the tailed boy thought as he smiled optimistically.

Suddenly, a shrill female scream broke the pleasant silence. Goku looked down at the city, searching for the source of the sound. He surveyed the area, hovering almost at house level and saw a girl in her teens, blond, blue eyed, with two long gleaming ponytails hanging from each side of her face. She was screaming and crying while a strange and ugly green and brown monster was attacking her. The monster was extremely huge, towering over the hysterical girl, its huge yellow teeth gleamed in the sunlight, its only bloody eye stared down at her as he slapped her away, grinning maliciously.

"Help!! Help!!" Serena screamed desperately, her big blue eyes scanning the area for anything or anyone who could help her.

"Nobody can hear you girlie. I'll suck your energy and I'll give it to my master!" He laughed evilly, sending shivers down Goku's spine.

_If only I could hide for a moment_, Serena thought desperately. _I could transform into Sailor Moon, and maybe even call Amy for help. But I can't transform in front of this thing_. She shuddered, and felt a great urge to cry, but tried to be brave. In her inner battle for self control, crying won the battle, and soon she was in the midst a puddle of tears and more shrill screams filled the air, this time, she didn't care if they came from her throat. She was scared to death and defenseless.

"Stop yelling, girlie, or I will have to shut you up the hard way," the monster sneered. He was tired of playing around, and his ears were ready to pop because the incredibly loudness of the girl's crying. Serena watched helpless as the monster approached her again, and a new set of tears flooded her face.

Goku, watching from Kioten, decided to help the girl. She was in big trouble and he'd had enough of just sitting there looking. He jumped from the cloud, landing on the hard ground and watched as it went away, knowing it would come again as soon as he called it back.

Before Serena could cry out again, she heard a child's voice behind her.

"Stop trying to hurt her."

Serena whirled around, startled. She saw a little boy dressed in a blue gi, with some kind of bamboo rod strapped to his back, looking menacingly at her attacker, and suddenly it was just too much. She started giggling as she sobbed. The sight is just too funny to be real. Soon, she was rolling on the damp concrete, her body convulsing with hysterical laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Goku, intrigued. He didn't see anything funny. He looked around, puzzled and only noticed the three of them.

"Go away, little boy, I am playing with this girlie," ordered the monster. He didn't have any use for this boy's energy right now. His first target was the girl, and afterwards, if he still thought he needed more energy, he could use the boy. Besides, the girl was so annoying, he would enjoy eliminating her.

Goku gazed at Serena, who had calmed down a little, but was still laughing a bit. Making sure she was fine he asked, "Are you hurt?"

Serena was still laughing at the sight of the strange boy, but then she sobered, seeing the seriousness of the situation. If the boy stayed, he would be in grave danger too. She didn't want to be responsible if he got hurt.

"Little boy, this is not a game at all, you can get seriously hurt. Please leave right now," she told him firmly, hoping he would obey immediately.

"No, I'll defeat him," he declared valiantly. All of a sudden, both Serena and the monster stared at him and started laughing uproariously. A little boy, who reached only to her waist, was telling this dangerous monster that he would defeat him.

Goku was confused. Why had they started laughing again. "What's so funny!" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Little boy, I think I'll deal with _you_ first," stated the monster. He might as well have a little fun watching this tousled-hair boy's defiant look dissolve into one of pain.

Serena smiled a bit, seeing the monster's momentary distraction as her opportunity to transform without being seen. Quickly she ran to the nearest hiding place. Then she yelled, "Moon Prism Power ... Make Up!" and the transformation began. She spun around with the motions she was already so familiar with, and suddenly, she wasn't coward Serena anymore, she was brave, powerful Sailor Moon. Watching the monster and the little boy, she decided she didn't have time to call Amy, she had to save him quickly. He was in _imminent_ danger.

The whole process took seconds, and meanwhile Goku was looking at the monster insolently.

"You'll have your punishment for being bad," he said in a clear, defiant voice.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do, call your mommy?" the monster replied chuckling. _This boy is kind of amusing_, he though.

"Now, you'll see..." Goku yelled, a dire warning in his voice.

Goku was going to un-sheath his magic rod when Sailor Moon appeared right next to him.

"I won't let you harm this little boy. You are a horrible monster that harms helpless people. I am Sailor Moon, and I'll punish you, in the name... of the moon!" she screamed out.

Goku looks at her and asks, "Who are you?"

Serena stared at the little boy, rolling her eyes. She has all ready said who she was, hadn't he heard her wonderful presentation? A little irritated, she repeated clearly, "I said I'm Sailor Moon."

"Sailor what?" asked Goku, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Sailor _MOON_!" screamed Serena, incensed.

"And what are you doing here?" he inquired, looking even more confused.

"I came to save you." _Obviously, this boy doesn't know the danger he is in, _she thought worriedly.

"Me? I am going to defeat that mean monster that was harming a girl. Where's the girl?" Goku looked around and doesn't see the girl that had been here before crying and then laughing. This Sailor Moon girl was wearing a sailor-collared blouse in blue and white, a very, very short blue skirt and shinny knee-high red boots. Those clothes didn't look too comfortable to fight in. Besides, she didn't look like a fighter at all.

"Ummm, ahem," she cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "I...I...I...I, took her to a safe place, yes, that's what I did," she finished in a rush, hoping he would stop questioning her. She obviously wasn't good at lying.

"You sure? I didn't see you come," Goku told her honestly.

"Hai," she answered nervously. "You didn't see me because I am very fast." There, that is a good answer as any.

Suddenly, Serena saw something that looked like furry a brown snake move behind Goku's lower backside.

"What's _that?!?!?!?!_" Serena screamed, her voice extremely strident.

"What?".

"That furry thing in your back, _what is it_??!?!?!?!" she asked again, even more nervously.

"This?" he reached behind him, taking his tail. "It's my tail, isn't it _kawaii_?" Goku showed it to her proudly.

"A-a-a-a-a...a-a-a-a... TAIL????!!!" she stammered.

"Yes." Goku looked strangely at the girl and inquired, "Have you never seen a tail before?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this chit chat here, children," interjected the insolent monster. He would've stopped the conversation before, but he was trying to decide if he should try to find the original target again, or defeat his master's foe, Sailor Moon. His thoughts processes were really slow, though so it took him a while.

"I was trying to suck this girlie's energy but now I will defeat Sailor moon. Go away, boy, I don't need you." He waved his huge hands in front of Goku's face. Goku noticed they had six fingers each and thought that was disgusting.

Tail forgotten, he frowned at the monster. "No you don't. I won't go away. I'll fight you!"

"Little boy, please go away to a safe place. You have been very brave, but I can handle it from here," pleaded Sailor Moon.

She then took her golden head piece, swung it around and threw it. In the air, it transformed into a flying disk, and it struck the monster right on his ugly face.

Silence.

Laughter.

"Your little trick didn't have any effect on me, Sailor Moon. Now I'll kill you and bring you as a trophy to my master." He laughed again, a promise of horrible things to come.

Serena began crying again. As huge tears drop from her eyes, Goku said, "Now it's my turn."

He started making strange movements with his hands, and Sailor Moon stops crying.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fascinated.

"Kame Hame Haaaaaaaa!!!"

As the ball of energy left his hands in a rush of heat. Serena covered her eyes against the harsh light. Then, the flash of light was gone as quick as it appeared. She took her hands off her face and saw that the monster had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How did you do that?" she questioned, astonished. She gaped at Goku, looking at him with new found respect.

"That's the Kame Hame force, and it is a martial arts technique that my sensei Kamisennin taught me."

"You know martial arts?" She had always liked Martial arts, but she was too pretty and delicate to enroll in such a thing.

"Yes. I have to go now..." he told her. Showing off his usual refined manners, he yelled for Kioten to return, interrupting whatever Serena was about to say. When it arrived, he jumped and landed on top of it.

"Arigatou!" Serena told him, her eyes shining in gratitude.

"You're welcome!" answered Goku, remembering the manners Kamesennin had tried to teach him.

"What's your name?" she asked him, staring at the strange boy sitting on the yellow cloud.

"Goku," he replied as he flew away.

"I'm Serena," she yelled back, but he's is too far away to hear her. She then covered her mouth, remembering she has transformed into Sailor Moon and she wasn't supposed to use her real name. She looked around and saw no one had heard her. She must be much more careful in the future if she didn't want for anyone to know her real identity.

_This must be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me_, Serena thought. _Well, after meeting a talking cat and becoming Sailor Moon, of course. _

She took her special communicator and called Amy.

"What is it Serena? I'm studying"

"You'll never believe what happened to me," Serena began babbling, "I was attacked by a monster and then a boy with a tail came, and I tried, but couldn't defeat the monster and then the boy used some martial arts move and..."

"You have been reading too many mangas," interjected Amy, shaking her head.

"But it's true ..." exclaimed Serena.

The End


End file.
